Family
by Wonu ingin selingkuh maz
Summary: Hari ini Ruru benar-benar tidak mau mandi dengan Wonwoo. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Meskipun sudah dibujuk berkali-kali tetap saja Ruru tak mau mandi. Jadi apa yang harus Wonwoo lakukan? [MEANIE, RURU] [SEVENTEEN]


**FAMILY**

 **Cast:** Mingyu, Wonwoo, Ruru (anaknya meanie)

 **Rated:** T

.

.

* * *

"Ruru sayang, ayo kita mandi." Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamar ruru. Dilihatnya anaknya itu sedang bermain diatas kasurnya.

"Chiyeo-yo eomma." Ruru masih saja tidak mau diajak mandi. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sedari pagi sudah menyuruh Ruru mandi. Sampai pekerjaan rumahnya selesaipun anaknya ini tetap bersikeras tidak mau mandi.

"Mandi sayang, eomma sudah menyuruhmu mandi sedari pagi loh. Kajja." Wonwoo terus saja memaksa Ruru mandi. Biasanya sih saat Ruru baru bangun tidur dia akan langsung mengajak eommanya untuk mandi. Tapi hari ini Ruru susah sekali diajak mandi.

"Eomma~ chiyeo-yo, Yuyu tidak mau mandi eomma." Ruru memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya -taktik Ruru untuk membuat eommanya luluh-

"Ulululu~ kau ingin membujuk eomma agar eomma tak terus menyuruhmu mandi eum? Sayangnya aegyeo-mu ini tak mempan sayang. Mandi atau eomma tinggal hmm?" Wonwoo mengedip-edipkan matanya sambil tersenyum dihadapan Ruru.

"Ahh eomma. Chiyeo-yo. Pokoknya Yuyu tidak mau mandi eomma." Ruru menyilangkan tangannya sambl memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah kalo Ruru tak mau mandi. Eomma ting-"

"Aigoo. Ada apa ini? Hmm? Kenapa kesayangan Mingyu pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut?" Belum selesai Wonwoo berkata, Mingyu sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Pagi pantatmu Kim. Ini jam 10 pabo-ya." Wonwoo melirik sinis kearah Mingyu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Istriku ini semakin cantik jika cemberut seperti ini." Mingyu menciumi pipi Wonwoo gemas.

"Appa~ kenapa appa hanya mencium eomma?" Ruru melirik sebal kearah Mingyu.

"Karena Ruru tidak mau mandi, jadi appa tidak akan mau mencium Ruru." itu bukan suara Mingyu melainkan suara Wonwoo.

"Eh? Ruru belum mandi? Kenapa eum?" Mingyu duduk diatas kasur anaknya.

"Karena, Yuyu tidak ingin mandi." Ruru menjawab sambil mengedip-edipkan matanya polos.

"Pfft. Alasan macam apa itu." Wonwoo meledek Ruru.

"Yah. Eomma, kenapa meneltawakan Yuyu?" Ruru sudah memanyunkan bibir bawahnya, hampir menangis.

"Hahaha. Anakku lucu sekali." bukannya menenangkan Ruru, Wonwoo malah mencubiti pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Appa. Tolong Yuyu appa. Eomma nakal." Ruru berusaha melepaskan tangan eommanya dari pipinya.

"Appa akan melepaskan Ruru, asalkan Ruru mau mandi bagaimana?" Mingyu tersenyum jahil.

"Chiyeo~ Yuyu tidak mau mandi appa. Calyeojuceyo appaaa." Ruru menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo. Saat ini Wonwoo mendekap Ruru erat sekali.

"Appa kan sudah bilang akan menolong Ruru kalo Ruru mau mandi." Mingyu terus saja tersenyum melihat Ruru yang mencoba melepaskan pelukan eommanya.

"Ne, ne appa, Yuyu mau mandi. Lepaskan Yuyu dali eomma, appa." Ruru menatap melas kearah Mingyu.

"Janji ya? Habis dilepaskan eomma Ruru jangan kabur oke?" Mingyu menyodorkan jari kelingkingkan kepada Ruru.

"Ne." Ruru menyambut jari kelingking Mingyu.

Akhirnya Wonwoo melepaskan dekapannya. Entah kenapa hari ini Ruru tidak bersahabat sekali dengannya. Biasanya Ruru dan Wonwoo itu partner in crime dalam menjahili Mingyu.

"Kajja kita mandi. Eomma mau ikut mandi juga?" Mingyu menggendong Ruru sambil mengedip-edipkan matanya kearah Wonwoo.

"Ck. Kau saja sana mandi dengan Ruru. Aku sudah mandi." Wonwoo berkata begitu sambil membereskan mainan Ruru yang berserakan diatas kasurnya.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Wonwoo. Marah-marah saja Wonwoo kelihatan cute kok dimata Mingyu.

###

Sesudahnya mandi, Ruru sarapan bersama Mingyu dan Wonwoo, kurasa ini bukan sarapan karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Hari ini Mingyu libur kerja, tapi semalam dia lembur karena pekerjaannya menumpuk sekali. Deadline katanya. Makanya Mingyu baru bangun jam 10 pagi. Kalau Ruru, anak itu bangun jam 6 pagi, tapi hari ini dia susah sekali dibujuk untuk mandi. Jadilah dia mandi bersama appanya jam setangah sebelas tadi.

"Eomma, mianhae." Ruru menatap eommanya sedih.

"Eh anak eomma kenapa ini?" Wonwoo mengusap pipi Ruru.

"Kalena tadi Yuyu tidak mau mandi dengan eomma. Dan melepotkan eomma." Ruru memanyukan bibir bawahnya.

"Hahaha, tak apa sayang. Kau ingin mandi dengan appa kan?" Wonwoo mengacak rambut Ruru.

"Ani. Appa saja yang memaksa." Ruru melirik appanya sebal. Sepertinya Ruru yang biasa menjadi partner in crime nya Wonwoo telah kembali.

"Aigoo. Anak appa ini nakal sekali ya." Mingyu menciumi pipi Ruru. Padahal Ruru sedang makan.

"Appa, lepaskan, Yuyu kan sedang makan." Ruru mencoba menyingkirkan kepala mingyu dari pipinya.

"Oh, appa habis ini kita jalan-jalan ya?" Ruru menatap appanya dengan puppy eyes.

"Tadi katanya tak mau dengan appa. Sekarang meminta jalan-jalan dengan appa." Mingyu mengacak rambut Ruru gemas.

"Plis appa. Ya ya ya?" Ruru masih membujuk Mingyu dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Uuu, apasih yang tidak untuk anak appa yang lucu ini." Mingyu masih mengacak rambut Ruru gemas.

"Yeay. Hali ini kita ke kebun binatang ya appa, eomma?" Ruru turun dari kursi sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia.

"Iya sayang." Wonwoo dan Mingyu menjawab bersamaan. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum melihat Ruru yang terus saja berlarian kesana kemari -mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya.

"Sayang." Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo yang ada disampingnya.

"Hmm?" Wonwoo menghadapkan badannya kearah Mingyu.

"Aku belum dapat jatah morning kiss sayang." Mingyu memanyunkan bibirnya.

Wonwoo mencium bibir Mingyu sekilas.

"Sudah kan?" Wonwoo tersenyum jahil.

"Seperti itu mah tidak ada rasanya sayang." Mingyu tambah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jadi yang ada rasanya itu seperti ap- eung~"

Belum selesai Wonwoo bicara bibirnya disambar duluan oleh Mingyu. Mingyu mencium Wonwoo dengan lembut, tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun.

"Eung, Mingyu-ya." Mingyu melepaskan tautannya dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih mengatur napasnya.

"Sayang nanti malam kita lanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih hot ya. Aku sudah 3 hari tak menyentuhmu sayang." Mingyu memberikan smirk terbaiknya kepada Wonwoo.

"Dasar Kim Mingyu mesum." Wonwoo menggeplak kepala Mingyu dengan sayang.

- **Kkeut** -

* * *

Meanie shipper pasti tau ruru kan? Ituloh anaknya meanie yang baru netes(?) kemarin :''D

Yang mukanya sedikit mirip mingyu tapi warna kulitnya putih kek wonu :D

Thanks for review~


End file.
